Building or building structures can be equipped with building sensor fixtures. The building sensor fixtures can be utilized to sense and control an environment (such as, temperature and lighting) of the buildings or building structures. The data from the sensors can provide information about the building or building structure, such as, energy consumption, occupancy pattern, occupant preferences, resource utilization etc.
It is desirable to have methods, systems and apparatuses for a building control system. It is desirable that the building control system utilize the data from building sensors to determine methods for effectively operating the building.